DAEJAE - Perfect Love
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Dari segala macam alasan berakhirnya sebuah hubungan cinta, adakah kesempurnaan cinta jadi salah satunya? Menjadi alasan untuk sang cinta pergi darimu. (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Support cast : BAP Member

Gendre : Romance – Hurt – (70%) True story – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

**! Ini cuma FF jadi tidak ada tujuan menyingung pihak manapun apalagi menjatuhkan, segala yang ada di dalam cerita dibuat karena kebutuhan cerita itu sendiri bukan disengaja !**

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: **

**No Bash!**

**Just leave If you don't like the gendre or the pairing **

**Typo's normal**

.

.

.

.

.

Jika selama ini orang akan mencari kesempurnaan dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam hal cinta. Berupaya memberikan cinta yang sempurna bagi seseorang yang dicintai. Untuk mengerti dan memahami sang pujaan hati dengan baik. Dari segala macam alasan berakhirnya sebuah hubungan cinta, adakah kesempurnaan cinta jadi salah satunya? Menjadi alasan untuk sang cinta pergi darimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Perfect Love**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata indah itu memandang bahagia akan sekotak kue coklat yang kini berada ditangannya, salah satu dari hasil mengumpulkan uang sakunya selama dua minggu ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kekasih, Jung Daehyun. Sebuah plastik berwarna orange yang berisi hadiah ulang tahun berupa baju pun sudah tersedia untuk melengkapi acara ulang tahun kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan Youngjae, namja manis dengan pipi _chubby_-nya yang menggemaskan.

"Sudah letakkan dulu disana" namja cantik itu memberikan instruksi pada Youngjae yang nampak tersenyum bahagia memandangi kue ulang tahun yang baru saja dibeli mereka berdua di toko yang berjarak satu blok dari sekolah mereka dengan meminjam mobil sang kekasih, Bang Yongguk. "Apa alasanmu supaya Daehyun tidak pulang bersamamu?" Youngjae akhirnya meletakkan kotak kue yang dipegangnya, "Aku sudah bilang padanya jika aku akan mengantarkan Hyung untuk membeli sesuatu dan untuk memastikan dia tetap dirumah, aku meminta Yongguk hyung dan Jongup datang kerumahnya. Ini sabtu, aku takut dia malah pergi main futsal dengan teman-teman dekat rumahnya" jelas Youngjae yang dihadiahi dengusan pelan Himchan, "Artinya kita akan datang kerumahnya dengan naik bis?" Youngjae mengangguk antusias berbeda dengan Himchan yang kini menatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan, terik matahari menerpa bumi tanpa adanya penghalang dan dia tidak suka itu.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

_"Kalian dimana? Apa masih lama?"_

"Sebentar lagi, kami baru turun dari bis"

Kembali meletakkan ponselnya disaku celana setelah selesai membalas pesan Yongguk. Youngjae merasa terbantu dengan beberapa teman yang mau ikut bersama dengannya kerumah Daehyun saat ini karena jika ramai seperti ini orang tua Daehyun tidak mengetahui jika dia adalah kekasih dari anak mereka. Ya, Daehyun belum diperbolehkan orang tuanya untuk memiliki kekasih di masa sekolahnya, meski kini dia sudah berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas, maka dengan pintar Youngjae merencanakan ini semua, membuat pesta kejutan kecil untuk Daehyun sang kekasih tanpa harus membuat Daehyun kena marah.

"Jaeaa, apa masih jauh?" tanya Himchan, terik matahari sungguh telah membuat seragam Himchan basah dengan keringat saat ini. "Sebentar lagi Hyung, itu diujung sana" saut Youngjae dengan mengarahkan bibirnya ke ujung jalan karena tangannya sibuk memegang kue.

Sudah sampai didepan rumah dengan pagar hitam, mereka dikejutkan dengan terbukanya pagar. "Permisi Ahjusshi, kami teman sekolah Daehyun. Apa Daehyun ada dirumah?" tanya Himchan ramah pada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat bingung karena beberapa anak sekolah tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya. "Aah, ne Daehyun ada. Masuk saja, didalam juga sudah ada temannya" ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Daehyun, itu mengapa Youngjae hanya bisa diam ketika melihat pria itu yang membuka pagar. Youngjae tau benar jika itu adalah ayah Daehyun karena pernah melihatnya saat pengambilan raport.

"Langsung masuk saja ya" ucap yeoja cantik yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Ibu Daehyun, Himchan dan Youngjae juga yang lainnya tersenyum untuk menanggapi. Setelah dengan perlahan membuka sepatu, rombongan Youngjae kini memasuki rumah Daehyun tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Meneriakkan satu kalimat yang sama, Daehyun dibuat terkejut. Senyum terus saja mengembang dari bibir manis Youngjae yang kini mengangkat kue yang sedari tadi dibawanya kehadapan Daehyun, namun seakan masih terserang _shock_ Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi Youngjae. "Cepat _Make a wish_, aku lelah memegangnya" keluh Youngjae karena Daehyun hanya diam menatapinya. "Untuk apa melakukan ini?" rasa sedih itu hanya dirasakan Youngjae dalam hati tanpa menampakkannya ketika ucapan itu yang malah jadi imbalan akan usahanya, mencoba tetap tersenyum. "Tiup lilinnya, kau tidak lihat tangannya sudah bergetar" ucap Himchan yang kini berdiri disamping Youngjae dengan mata yang tertuju pada tangan Youngjae yang mulai bergetar.

FUUUIH

Lilin yang berangka 17 itu pun padam dan saat itu juga belaian lembut dikepala Youngjae didapatnya dari Daehyun. "Gomapta" Daehyun tersenyum manis kali ini dan dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa sedih yang sempat tercipta dihati Youngjae untuk mendengarkan ucapan Daehyun sebelumnya. Kini suara riuh khas anak sekolah memenuhi rumah Daehyun, selain rombongan yang datang bersama Youngjae juga ada beberapa teman-teman dari kelas IPS yang dibawa Yongguk. Awalnya Yongguk beralasan untuk mengajak Daehyun bermain futsal karenannya dia membawa beberapa anak yang memang sudah biasa bermain bersama dengannya kerumah Daehyun hanya untuk menyempurnakan rencana Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Ini" Youngjae memberikan sebuah kantong plastik orange pada Daehyun, dia sengaja tidak membungkus kadonya itu karena menurut mitos jika ingin memberikan baju pada pasangan lebih baik tidak dibungkus kado karena nanti akan menyebabkan pasangan itu putus, meski tidak begitu percaya akan takhayul Youngjae mengikutinya, berjaga-jaga dari hal buruk tidak apa bukan.

Tangan Daehyun terulur, menerima kado Youngjae. Daehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai kening Youngjae untuk dikecupnya, menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya akan perhatian sang kekasih dan kecupan itu yang menjadi ciuman pertama untuk Youngjae.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Youngjae berbaring malas diatas tempat tidurnya selesainya dia mandi, ponsel yang diletakkan dinakas samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk.

_"Terima kasih karena kau, mereka ingat ulang tahunku"_

Youngjae tersenyum bahagia, dia tau jika kini Daehyun mungkin tengah tersenyum untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang mungkin lebih dari yang dia rasakan.

"Hanya kejutan kecil dan aku bersyukur kau senang"

_"Appa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Kau memang yang terbaik, pipi bakpau-ku yang terbaik"_

Lagi, Youngjae tersenyum. Setidaknya dia bisa memberikan hadiah lainnya di ulang tahun Daehyun, membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya, sesuatu yang cukup sulit didapatkan Daehyun.

"Selesai futsal jangan pergi lagi, arra?"

_"Ini ulang tahunku dan kau malah membiarkan aku bermain. Ne, aku akan pulang setelah ini dan kau jangan berani keluar rumah"_

Posesive, Daehyun memang kadang akan seperti itu pada Youngjae atau mungkin memang sudah sifatnya.

Tadi selesainya memberikan kejutan dirumah Daehyun, teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk bermain futsal dan seperti biasa Youngjae tidak akan memberikan larangan untuk itu karena futsal adalah hal yang paling Daehyun sukai, hal yang membuat Daehyun bisa terlihat bebas dan bahagia, jadi tidak sekalipun Youngjae menghalangi Daehyun untuk merasa bebas dan bahagia meski dengan begitu acara kencan mereka dimalam minggu ini harus ditiadakan karena Youngjae tidak bisa menemani Daehyun, dia punya jam malam yang harus ditaati.

"Hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu Dae"

_"Ne umma. I love you too"_

Daehyun selalu berhasil membuat jantung Youngjae seakan ingin meloncat dengan segala ucapan dan tingkahnya, kadang tanpa disadari Daehyun sering kali membuat Youngjae tersipu malu salah satunya dengan panggilannya pada Youngjae itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Perfect Love-

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah hubungan itu pasti ada saja hal yang akan mengganggu atau menjadi sebuah hambatan dan saat ini Youngjae merasakan hal itu dalam hubungannya dengan Daehyun ketika sebuah pesan bernada manja itu didapatinya diponsel Daehyun. Youngjae bukan type pasangan yang ingin mengetahui privasi kekasihnya namun ponsel Daehyun yang dititipkan padanya karena dia sibuk bermain futsal dilapangan sekolah terus saja berdering dan ketika sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Daehyun untuk menjawabnya barulah Youngjae menjawab telpon itu yang berujung dengan dirinya membaca pesan masuk di ponsel Daehyun.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Jika yang kau katakan benar, aku akan melepaskannya tapi bisa kalian katakan itu langsung didepanku?"

Ponsel yang kini berada ditelinga kanannya digenggam erat, Youngjae memutuskan untuk menghubungin seseorang yang mengaku jika dirinya adalah mantan kekasih Daehyun yang masih diinginkan oleh Daehyun dan menurut penuturannya, Daehyun memohon padanya untuk kembali.

Mata Youngjae memandang lurus pada sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa ketika hasil tendangan kaki kirinya lagi-lagi berhasil mencetak gol, mengikuti segala gerak gerik sang kekasih di tengah lapangan.

_"Daehyun hyung tidak akan mengijinkanmu bertemu denganku, mana mungkin dia mau"_

Youngjae menghela nafas pelan, sebenarnya dia sudah cukup menahan rasa sakit untuk berbicara dengan orang ini, yang tiba-tiba hadir didalam hubungannya bersama dengan Daehyun, bahkan yang belum berumur satu bulan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah menggema, riuh suara bahagia para siswa hampir mengalahkan suara bel yang bahkan belum selesai berdendang. "Aku akan menunggumu didepan" Youngjae menggeleng pelan hingga Daehyun berhenti memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas, "Aku akan pergi kerumah Himchan hyung" jawab Youngjae ketika Daehyun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Telpon aku jika kau ingin dijemput" Daehyun berlalu keluar kelas, meninggalkan Youngjae. Daehyun bukannya tidak tau jika ada yang aneh dari Youngjae, sedari tadi selesai istirahat Youngjae terlihat lesu, tidak seperti biasanya dan Youngjae juga tidak menanggapinya seantusias biasanya namun Daehyun memilih diam.

.

.

.

Youngjae tidak pergi kerumah Himchan, dia hanya berdalih untuk tidak pulang bersama dengan Daehyun hari ini, perasaannya tidak nyaman. Youngjae menatapi foto seorang namja yang lumayan manis di ipadnya kini, merasa jika Daehyun sudah sangat pantas ingin kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu karena dari yang dia lihat dari foto yang ada pada akun media sosial yang diberikan namja itu padanya, Youngjae merasa jika namja ini lebih baik darinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat cantik itu tentu jauh berbeda darinya yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ yang selalu dibilang Daehyun dengan pipi bakpau.

_"Hyung selalu bilang jika dia mencintaiku"_

Tetesan air mata disudut mata Youngjae mengalir dalam diam, pelan tanpa isakkan. Dia tahu jika Daehyun bukanlah seseorang yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan sama sekali seperti dirinya, Youngjae dengan sangat tahu jika sebelum bersama dengannya Daehyun telah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan.

.

.

.

Duduk berdampingan di taman belakang rumah Youngjae, mereka berdua hanya diam. Daehyun menunggu Youngjae memulai pembicaraan seperti biasanya namun ternyata tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Youngjae.

Daehyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. "Aku tau kau membacanya. Karena inikan, ini kenapa kau jadi seperti ini" Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang hanya sibuk memendam wajahnya di bantal bulat yang tengah dipeluknya, menutupi tangisannya. Daehyun merengkuh Youngjae kedalam pelukannya, "Apapun yang dia katakan jangan percaya. Dia hanya tidak suka karena aku sudah melupakannya" Youngjae menarik diri dari pelukan Daehyun, menatap namja tampan dihadapannya sudah tidak menghiraukan untuk menutupi air matanya lagi.

"Dia benar mantan kekasihmu. Aku tidak apa jika kau memang mau kembali dengannya"

"Bersamanya jika kau masih mencintainya, pergilah"

Youngjae berucap jauh dari apa yang hatinya teriakkan saat ini, mengatakan untuk Daehyun pergi darinya padahal hatinya berteriak untuk Daehyun tetap bersamanya.

"Dia cantik, sangat cantik dan kau tidak akan pernah malu untuk berdiri bersamanya dimanapun itu" dengan berat hati Youngjae merasa kalah karena memang namja yang dia tau bernama Baekhyun itu lebih cantik darinya dan pikirnya Daehyun tidak akan pernah malu memiliki kekasih seperti itu, berbeda dengannya.

"Kau tau Jae, kau itu sok tahu. Aku bahkan merasa sangat malu ketika memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman motorku. Kau tau, murah. Itu yang teman-temanku katakan saat melihatnya, berbeda dengan tangapan mereka ketika melihatmu, bahkan satu temanku memintaku memberikan dirimu padanya. Tsk!"

Balap liar, itulah dunia malam Daehyun yang Youngjae tau dan beberapa waktu lalu dirinya dibawa Daehyun untuk memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya itu. Satu lagi yang Youngjae simpan baik-baik hal dari Daehyun yang dia tahu. Youngjae menatap sendu Daehyun, sungguh rasa sakit itu masih bersemayam tidak nyaman dihatinya akan kedatangan seorang dari masa lalu Daehyun saat ini.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang padamu bukan, jika saat itu aku tidak latihan karena kekasihku melarangku. Itu Baekhyun, saat bersamanya aku tidak datang latihan sepak bola di klub. Aku selalu menuruti kemauannya dan berakhir dengan aku mendapatinya pergi dengan orang lain, berpapasan saat aku menuju rumahnya dan dengan santainya dia berbohong jika saat itu dia sedang menemani ibunya"

Youngjae menjadi pendengar yang baik, terlewat baik dengan hanya berdiam diri mendengar kekasihnya menceritakan perjalanan cintanya dengan orang lain meski itu sebuah kejadian yang menyakitinya, tetapi tetap saja membuat pedih Youngjae. Sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka berdua memang dekat namun kedekatan mereka hanya terjalin dengan sering mengirimi satu sama lain pesan melalui ponsel bukan kedekatan yang nyata, meski mereka berada didalam kelas yang sama.

"Apa kau memberi tau akunmu padanya?" Youngjae menggeleng pelan, menatap Daehyun bingung kali ini. "Dia hanya mencoba untuk membandingkanmu dengannya. Percayalah foto berbeda jauh dari aslinya. Beri tau dia akunmu, aku yakin dia akan kesal sendiri nantinya".

"Aku ingin menemuinya, jika memang apa yang dia katakan tidak benar maka tidak apa-apa kan kita bertemu?" tanya Youngjae pelan, takut jika usulannya malah membuat Daehyun kesal. "Dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku karena dia tau jika apa yang diucapkannya bohong dan kau, pipi bakpau dengan bodohnya percaya ucapannya tanpa bertanya padaku" Daehyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Youngjae gemas.

"Haahhhaa lucu, kekasihku cemburu"

"Kau tau, saat aku mendapati Baekhyun bersama dengan namja lain, orang itu salah satu teman motorku yang, yah dia jauh lebih kaya dariku. Kau paham sekarang?" jelas Daehyun ketika Youngjae masih saja menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. "Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu, aku suka seserorang yang mudah marah, cerewet dan tentunya memiliki pipi sebesar bakpau yang membuat aku ingin memakannya"

Gemas, Daehyun mengigit pipi Youngjae hingga membuat seseorang yang tadi menampakkan wajah sedihnya itu meringis dan malah menimbulkan kekehan Daehyun. Jemari Daehyun menyentuh dagu Youngjae, mendekatkannya pada bibir tebalnya untuk dikecupnya pelan.

"Kau bilang, kau akan tau jika aku bohong bukan? Jadi apa sekarang aku bohong" Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae, membuat Youngjae menatap langsung pada matanya dan Youngjae tertunduk, selalu saja kalah untuk menatap lebih dari lima detik obdisian milik Daehyun. Kembali Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae namun kali ini untuk memudahkannya melumat bibir manis Youngjae yang sedari tadi sudah menganggu konsentrasinya. Youngjae memejamkan matanya ketika didapatinya Daehyun menatapnya, masih dengan saling memagut. Youngjae berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika Daehyun memang tidak berbohong padanya dan sepertinya hatinya juga beranggapan sama, Daehyun tidak membohonginya kali ini dan Youngjae lebih memilih untuk menikmati aksi Daehyun yang sedang mengeksplor mulutnya dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

-Perfect Love-

.

.

.

.

.

"Dae, ponselmu bunyi"

Youngjae melirik Daehyun yang kini sedang tertidur disampingnya ditaman belakang rumahnya, dering ponsel Daehyun yang mengganggu acara bacanya tidak dipedulikan sang pemilik posel. "Dae,," Daehyun mematikan ponselnya, melepas baterai ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Youngjae memang sering kali hanya memandangi Daehyun yang datang kerumahnya hanya untuk tidur, apalagi saat sabtu dimana Daehyun akan ada latihan sepak bola di klubnya yang baru berakhir pukul setengah enam sore dan pada setengah tujuh malam Daehyun sudah berada dirumahnya untuk kencan. Yah, jika melihat Daehyun tertidur adalah sebuah kencan yang Daehyun maksud tetapi Youngjae sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu, kadang dirinya malah meminta Daehyun untuk istirahat dirumah yang malah ditolak Daehyun mentah-mentah.

"Bisa aku mendapatkan kekasihku saat ini" tak perlu mengucapkan kata tanya saat Youngjae menangkap nada bicara Daehyun saat ini, dia tahu ada apa dengan kekasih tampannya saat ini. Youngjae menutup buku yang dibacanya, mendekat pada Daehyun lalu menepuk pahanya. Daehyun menyamankan posisinya untuk meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Youngjae, mengarahkan wajahnya pada perut Youngjae lalu melingkarkan tangannya disana, memeluk kekasihnya tanpa kata.

Ayahnya, Daehyun yang akan seperti ini pasti karena sang ayah. Sang ayah yang selalu memaksakan semua kehendaknya pada Daehyun, yang selalu ingin Daehyun mengikuti semua kemauannya karena anak pertamanya menentang semua keinginannya dan kini apa yang sang hyung tidak turuti dari kemauan orang tuanya harus Daehyun tanggung.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Daehyun dengan posisinya yang masih memeluk perut Youngjae.

"Sudah, kau?" jemari Youngjae tidak berhenti untuk membelai rambut coklat Daehyun.

"Sudah"

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

_"Hati-hati, jangan pulang pagi"_

Daehyun tersenyum, Youngjae selalu mengerti dirinya dengan baik atau malah teramat baik. Saat pertama Youngjae mengetahui hobby-nya yang satu ini, balap motor. Youngjae memang sempat menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya namun itu bukan sebuah larangan yang Youngjae tunjukkan, itu terlebih kepada kecemasan Youngjae padanya.

"Aku akan menang untukmu dan kita bisa makan ice cream sepuasnya besok" balas Daehyun akan pesan Youngjae, memasukkan kembali ponselnya sebelum menuju garis start dan memulai aksinya dijalan, memacu kecepatan motor kesayangannya.

**-TBC-**

Baiklah ini sedikit? Iya Julz akuin itu.

Chapter lagi padahal udah ada dua FF chapter yang belum selesai (bahkan _Not Chocolate but rollercoaster_ baru part 1). Julz usahakan semua akan berjalan beriringan(?) tanpa ada yang berhenti ditengah jalan (makanya review-nya tetap jalan juga yah^^)

Ini niatnya buat Birthday Gift **KIM YESAZUKII** (emaknya Jae) tanggal 8 kemarin namun ternyata gagal total dengan molor jauh dari perkiraan dan setelah konsultasi sama yang ultah buat ini FF jadinya chapter barulah Julz post & Thanks a lot buat FF BANGHIMnya ,

Julz berubah haluan jadi DaeJae shipper? Bukan berubah, tapi emang Julz DaeJae shipper tapi Julz lebih addict ke **BANGHIM**.

**Thanks to** akan disampaikan pada FF terkait ^^

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#JusticeForBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
